Scimitar
A Scimitar is a sword with a curved blade of a design finding its origins in western Asia (Middle East). It is a standard Sword for Alucard, but a Great Sword for Soma in Castlevania: Aria of Sorrow. It is usually one of the weakest swords in its class. The name can be used to refer to almost any Arabian sword with a curved blade. The word "scimitar" is possibly a derivative from the Persian 'shamshir'. =Background= Scimitars in history Apparently the scimitar started playing a sometimes significant role in Middle Eastern warfare more than two millennia before the advent of Islam. Famed scholar Zahi Hawass asserts that the Ancient Egyptians of the 18th Dynasty (circa 1600 B.C.) used new weapons technologies borrowed from the Hyksos, including "the scimitar" as important tools in fostering Egypt's regional domination which characterized much of the New Kingdom period (p 21-22). Some might judge the Hawass' use of the term anachronistic but nonetheless this provides evidence for the use of something akin to the scimitar in well before the development of the Persian shamshir. Many Islamic traditions adopted scimitars, as attested by their symbolic occurrence, e.g. on the Coat of arms of Saudi Arabia or the traditional surik in the Coat of arms of East Timor. The scimitar in fiction and popular culture In fiction, warriors of Middle Eastern or Asian cultures often use scimitars, for example the character Yellow Robe in Journey to the West. Scimitars are also commonly used when the inclusion of a fairly exotic weapon is desired by authors of fantasy fiction and role-playing games. The Calormen warriors and royalty fight with scimitars in C. S. Lewis The Chronicles of Narnia, as does Prince Borric, the main character in Raymond E. Feist's Prince of the Blood. Fantasy author R.A. Salvatore's dark elf protagonist Drizzt Do'Urden wields a pair of enchanted scimitars. =Scimitars in Castlevania= Like the Gladius, this sword appears in both Castlevania: Symphony of the Night and Castlevania: Aria of Sorrow, but not in Castlevania: Dawn of Sorrow or Castlevania: Curse of Darkness. Its motion is very different in the two games it does appear in. Appearance in Symphony of the Night In Castlevania: Symphony of the Night, the Scimitar is nothing more than a slightly more powerful Gladius. The Cutlass is the next most powerful basic sword. The sword swings in a horizontal motion and its curved shape is not evident. Alucard will be able to replace his Gladius with a Scimitar (so that it will be useful) if he heads down to the Underground Caverns and challenges Scylla. This sword can be also be dropped by a Skull Lord, which may be useful if you obtain it from the bridge area of the Clock Tower prior to fighting Scylla or the Hippogryph. This sword will normally remain useful until the Cutlass is obtained at the very end of the Royal Chapel. The attack strength of the Scimitar is equal to that of the Rapier. It is interesting to note that the enemy Bone Scimitar does not actually drop a Scimitar. He drops the pathetic Short Sword and Red Rust instead. Appearance in Aria of Sorrow The Scimitar was changed in Castlevania: Aria of Sorrow to move in an overhead arching motion. The curve of its blade is readily apparent during swinging. It is more powerful than a similar Broadsword. You can buy both weapons early on at Hammer's Shop, the Scimitar requiring 500 more gold. The only way to obtain one is to buy it. It is practically identical in function to the rare (and valuable) Onikiri sword, which is dropped by a Cagnazzo. Item Data Animations SOTN Scimitar.gif|Scimitar from Symphony of the Night AoS Scimitar.gif|Scimitar from Aria of Sorrow Category:Swords Category:Aria of Sorrow Items Category:Dracula X Chronicles Items Category:Harmony of Despair Items Category:Symphony of the Night Items